Protocol approved for 30 subjects over 3 years with each subject followed for 2 years. 6 subjects entered the study and completed l year of data. These subjects completed their original NINCDS study and further data collection was declined. Study is therefore discontinued for the present. Modifications to interview scheduling will be made and study with modifications will be re-submitted for approval. Data collected will be analyzed.